Arks in Halkeginia
by MikoCatFace
Summary: During the tenth mission of a duo Arks mercenaries who were hired for a scouting mission gone wrong and now they is in a strange land, but they did not come alone. How will they handle a place where magic exist and where the Oracle does not exist?


**Hello everyone! This is a crossover that I have been working for some time with a friend of my since last year. We wanted to posted this as the first crossover between Familiar of Zero and Phantasy Star Online 2, but due some problems we failed to achieve that.**

**It's a shame, but that's how life.**

**This story will continue if you guys like it, if not we have a lot of projects in our minds! Also, this story will take place between characters that made during our time when we played together. My friend can still play it, but I can't for unknown reasons. And also, this story is made by the lore that we found in the PSO universe.**

**Well I hope the work that we have done!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Oracle is an enormous fleet capable of freely traveling between planets. With its creation, it became possible to advance towards outer space, and so, new History began. And now, the range of our operations span across many galaxies. On Oracle, a mercenary organization was formed to explore newly discovered planets. These mercenaries are known as Arks, who descend to new locations to investigate. The Arks consist of four species within Oracle, the Humans, the Newmans, the CASTS and the Dewmans, the cooperation and support of these four races is the foundation of Arks.

Today, on the second ship of Oracle's fleet, Ur, a rather interesting duo received a scouting mission assignment at planet Lillipa. A duo who was accustomed to be sent to dangerous missions for Oracle, a duo who were one of the best Arks members they had, although one is seen with high hopes to become a new member of The Council of Six, maybe turning them into The Council of Seven, while the other was despised by many Arks members and by non-Arks members, only a few see her with respect of her abilities as an Ark.

*Sleeping Quarters-Sophia's room*

And there she was, Sophia, a young human woman, with a body that resembled a child's, having the height of just about 1,45 meters, and a rather small breast size. Her long girly retro hair, white as snow, and her eyes, blue as crystal, bring to mind purity itself. She was wearing a female Santa costume, mainly coloured black with a few white decorative pieces on it, and black thigh-high sock. Her room was rather simple and normal sized, decorated with a queen sized bed on the left size of the room and with a jukebox on that same side, a Jacuzzi by the big clear window with the view of the city, allowing Sophia to relax in warm water while gazing upon the endless night sky, and on the right side there was a sofa facing a television bolted to the wall and door that would lead to the bathroom.

To get ready to go on another mission, Sophia was preparing herself by cleaning and tending to her two only weapons, being one of them a three-round burst-type rifle named the "Blast Sniper Renshiki", and the other a rather humongous launcher-type weapon, "Blancanis". This was the tenth mission in the same month that she was sent on with her partner. It was suspicious how they were being sent in so many lately, and she knew something was wrong, but she chose to ignore the situation for the moment, after all, duty comes first, then personal matters.

*Lower levels of the ship-jail cells facilities-Lucy's room*

In that room stood Lucy, a Duman woman, with a body of a full grow woman. She was tanned, having a height of 1,75 meters, and comparing her breast size to Sophia's, Lucy's breasts were way bigger. Her long straight hair, red like blood, and her left eye was covered by an eyepatch (**A.N: This is part of their lore. Dumans use eyepatches to control the photons that are inside of their** **bodies**), while the right one show a deep dark blue colour like the deeps of the ocean, showing nothing but emptiness and madness . She was wearing her Black Trick Wanderer clothes and on her head was a pair of metallic wolf-like ears, a headset and a round of her neck was a black neck guard, also having those tattoos that dumans have under her clothes.

Her room was small and white, with only a metal bed, a shower, a toilet and a sink. There were no windows in there, nor was there anything that could show her the outside world. She was lying down on her metallic bed, waiting for her escorts arrive to her room. This was the tenth mission they had this month, but she didn't care, no matter how many missions they sent her on, she'd always come back alive. Sounds of footsteps are heard close to her metal door, which slides to the left, letting four armored soldiers carrying vita blasters in.

"It's time to go!" one of the soldiers' orders her, the other three pointed their blasters to her as a soldier approached her with two metallic arm guards on his hand. These arm guards were actually handcuffs with a powerful magnetic field that when turn on attracted each other. Lucy rises up from her bed and lets the soldier put the arm guards on her arms. The handcuffs also had another effect on the user, they cut temporarily the use of photons of an Ark, restricting them of their weapons and abilities.

"Get moving!" the soldier ordered her again. She walked down the halls with the four soldiers, one in front of her, one on her right and left and the last behind her with the blaster pointing to her back. She could feel the blaster's barrel poking her.

"Are you trying to molest me?" she asked sarcastically when she turned her head to him.

"SHUT UP! KEEP MOVING!" he ordered her again while touching the blaster's barrel on her back. Without responding she looked back to the hall.

"This will be boring." she said as she let out a sigh.

*30 minutes later, at the Gate Lobby*

Sophia was already there, waiting for Lucy to arrive, alongside her there was an officer of Arks, whose name was Zindra. Her hair was short and dark green and her eyes were the same color as of emeralds, she was wearing a black uniform, the same used by the mission givers at the mission counter. Sophia was carrying on her shoulder the "Blast Sniper Renshiki", while her "Blancanis" was dematerialized because that wasn't able to carry two weapons which were twice her size.  
"Sophia-chan! I am here!" said a familiar voice.

Sophia turns around and sees Lucy accompanied by four soldiers, approaching her.

"You are late." Sophia said annoyed.

"Sorry~! I would have come sooner if wasn't because of them." she said while she pointed behind her, where several soldiers were.

"Ahem!" interrupted Zindra, "Here's the assignment for the today." she spoke as she passed a tablet to Sophia. The small bodied human held it tight in her hands and began reading it while paying attention to Zindra at the same time, who was saying "You will do a scouting mission at the planet Lillipa. We have been recently detecting small sources of energy on the sector TA-11." she explains to them.

"Is it of Lillipian or Darker origin?" Sophia asks to the mission giver, who shakes her head in response.

"We don't know. These sources are always appearing and disappearing, they only hold open for a short time and then immediately disappear." Zindra answered to Sophia, only leaving her confused.

"Then why we are needed?" she asked.

"The sector TA-11 as a strong influence with the Darkers." Zindra answered.

With just those words a sadistic smirk appeared on Lucy face "Fu~. Fu~. I knew it! It's another suicide mission!"

"It is true that this is a dangerous mission, but we don't know what this energy is! If the Darkers find what is it and learn how to use it, our future will be in danger!"

"Like I said, a suicide mission!" Lucy said again.

"You will be given a small Camp Ship with supplies for two weeks and a Turret with extra ammunition. You will be out for the whole week, and by the end of each day, the headquarters wish to receive reports, if any, from you." she finishes reading the details of the mission and with a salute she walks away. The Two Arks mercenaries slowly walked to the launching docks where their ship was waiting for them, with Lucy still being escorted by soldiers.

"Well, it seems like that we're ready to go again, for the tenth time~!" said Lucy with a smirk on her face. Sophia simply let out a sigh, this was really annoying for her. Out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed her chest fondling her "Come Fifi-chan~! Cheer up~!" the Duman said happily.

With a response Sophia grabbed her rifle and hit Lucy's head with the stock "Y-YOU PERVET!" she yelled embarrassed.

With the ship ready to launch, this will be their first time in full control. One of the soldiers approached Lucy and removed the arm guards, saying in a hateful low tone "I hope you get yourself killed." In response Lucy double flipped the bird at the soldier as she walked inside the ship.

Lucy sat on the pilot's seat while Sophia sat on the gunner's seat behind. With the engines being turned on, the ship began making noise. Lucy gave the signal to the engineers to keep away from the ship, and slowly lifted it with care to avoid damaging the hangar and the hull itself. Looking upwards at the glassed ceiling, awaiting to launch.

The hangar's ceiling began to open, and without any delay, she launches the ship into deep space. Once at a safe distance from the rest of the fleet, the Camp Ship fired the Teleporter Ray, opening a blue glassed portal which would take them to their destination. Soon, after they successively pass through the portal, they were able to see the paled yellow planet, Lillipa, where they would stay for all the week.

*5 hours later, in Lillipa's sector TA-11*

"ARGH!" yelled Lucy angrily "We have been here for five hours and nothing!"

They had been flying above the great sea of sand since they arrived on the planet, with their scanners turned on at full strength to find the so called sources of energies. Supposedly they should appear on the area, but for over 5 hours nothing happened.

"Calm down, Lucy. It will show up sooner or later." Said the small human, trying to calm down her partner. But it was weird, she had read all the details about the mission, and, according the data, it said the pit points of energy stayed open for at least thirty-five seconds and only appeared again after forty-five minutes later.

"Maybe all this was planned out by the headquarters to mess up with us!" Lucy said angrily as she turns the ship a little to the left.

"Maybe more to you than Me." said Sophia annoyed from her seat.

"Well, at least we didn't come here with empty hands!" the duman woman said rather happily which caught Sophia in surprise "Fifi-chan~! Can you be a dear and grab me a can that is inside of a blue and white box that is on the back, please?" she asked nicely.

The human gets up from her seat and went fetching what ever that Lucy wanted, when she arrived the back part of the ship where their supplies were stored. The place was full with grey boxes with a star symbol on it and between them was the small blue and white box that Lucy mentioned, it looks like a cooler box.

When she opened the box's cover, a cold breeze could be felt coming from inside of the box, and as she looked at content inside of the box, cans and ice. The cans said "Golden Galactic Star Beer", this made her release an annoyed sigh "You can't drink on the job!" she said as she carried a can.

"Oh~! Come on Fifi-chan~! You know I need my special juice~!" the older woman started complaining like a child, sometimes Sophia wonders who is the grown up of this group, with just a sigh she throws the can to Lucy. Duman lets her hands go from the ship's controls to grab can and continued driving the ship, but with her feet "Thank you Fifi-chan~!" she started drinking her beer happily.

"Sometimes you really are a ki- AH!" she was interrupted at the moment something hit the ship "What was that!?"

"*Cough!* *Cough!* those bastards!" she yelled angrily, her face was all soaked because of the spilled beer on her face. She looks at the scanners and they were surrounded by red dots, there was only one kind of enemy that could attack them on the skies on this planet, Darkers "We have Darkers all around us!" she shouted.

Without any excitation, Sophia went back to her seat and turned on the ship's turret system. A double barrel turret appeared inside of the ship's back. Thanks to the turret's camera, the image of the Darkers appeared in a wide screen, causing Sophia to scream, as hundreds of Breeahda and El Ahda were following them. Sophia pressed the trigger and released a storm of energy rounds upon them.

Breeahdas responded by firing and El Ahdas increased their speed to try hit the ship with their blades! Lucy dodged every single attack, with only a few long range attack from Breeahdas being able to scratch the ship, but the things started to get worse as a massive wave of El Ahdas appeared in front of them, avoiding them was impossible "Incoming!" she warned Sophia, making the human point her turret forward, Lucy increased the thrusters' speed and turned her frontal guns and together they fired at the Darkers. Sounds of explosions filled the desert, the ship made several 360 degrees spins to avoid Breeahdas attacks, a great amount of El Ahdas were run over by the frontal charge of the ship, but fortunately for them, they were able to damage the ship with small cuts on several places.

"I HOPE THIS WORKS!" Lucy shouted as she pulled the ship upwards while increasing even more the speed. Sophia turned the turret to the backside of the ship and fired at any Darkers that were following them in single line. Lucy noticed that they were high enough so she turned the ship around facing the Darkers with full speed ahead, she circled around the line of Darkers, this was what she was expected "SENDING BOMBS!"

On the backside of the ship, cylindrical tubes filled with explosive reagents revealed themselves, and, as she pulled a blue lever, she moved away to a safe distance from them and barrels, "FIRE!" she ordered Sophia. The human carefully aimed at the barrels and shot at the one that was most close to the center, resulting in a powerful explosion, killing hundreds of Darkers. Lucy visors turned black because of the smoke of the explosion and then something called Lucy's attention, on the scanners an unknown point of energy showed up right in front them. As the smokescreen cleared, a glowing green oval object appeared in front of them, Lucy tried to dodge it, but they were sucked inside. The ship started shaking as soon as they entered inside of the oval object, and sounds of several objects falling filled the inside of the ship.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" yelled Sophia panicked, which was rather a rare sight to see during missions.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lucy yelled back.

They were inside of some kind green glowing tunnel and were being pulled forward to the other side of the tunnel, Lucy tried to turn around, but the powerful energy waves were messing up the ship's system, in resume, she lost complete control over the ship. Lucy was able to see light coming from the bottom of the tunnel, it could be the exit of their problem and she was right, but another quickly surfaced. They came out from the tunnel and entered inside of a storm, a powerful lightning hit the ship frying several parts of their system, however, they were able to pass through the clouds and their view of dark clouds was quickly replaced by a dense forest. But the bad news was that they were falling, and very fast, they needed to land somehow or they would most likely die.

"Releasing emergency brakes!" yelled Lucy as she pulled a yellow lever, this made the ship open the brakes, hoping that that would slow them down, but they were going too fast "DAMMIT! WE ARE GOING TOO FAST!"

*at Tristain Academy of Magic*

Saito was on one of the academy's verandas staring at the storming night sky, lately there had been a lot storms, he was wondering if tomorrow there would be another during the Familiar Exhibition, at least he hoped so! But then something caught his attention, some kind of object came out from clouds in great speed, he thought that it was perhaps a meteor but then the object started slowly slowing down its speed.

"What hell is that?" he wondered.

*back on Lucy and Sophia*

Their ship was still going too fast, Lucy tried almost everything that wasn't fried, leaving them with only one more thing "I hope this works! Fifi-chan! Hold onto something!" rapidly the human tightened her seat belt and grabbed the arms from her seat "REVERSING THRUSTERS!" she yelled as she pulled up the speed lever, this made the ship covering its thrusters with plates which reversed the power backwards, and it was working.

"Come on! Come on!" she started pulling the wheel to straight out the ship slowly "Just a little more!" with a bit more effort she would have successively straighten the ship completely, but it was too late, they crashed into the deepness of forest, only the sound of their ship crushing the trees and collisions with boulders they could hear until they lost their consciousness.

*50 minutes after crash- at Tristain Academy of Magic- at Jean Colbert's workshop*

There was the Professor Colbert, the professor both loved by his students and by the servants that worked at the academy, taking notes inside of his workshop. Inside of there were weird devices that he had found along the years, he tried to discoverer what they were and how they worked, but until now he had not learned anything, but it was still rather fun studying them. Only if wasn't the sound of the storm.

"My… lately there have been a lot storms around Tristain! I hope tomorrow's weather is better." He hoped, because tomorrow Louise and Saito would participate on Familiar Exhibition, he wondered what they would do.

But something happened, weird sounds filled the silence, it was a sound that he had never heard before, he looked around to see where the sound originated from. His eyes turned to the direction of a black box that had a strange cylindrical object attached by a thick black wire. He came closer of the weird device that he had found over 3 years ago, he never did find out how it worked, but that night, he somehow discovered out what it was, kind of.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Camp Ship A65 of Ur, please Oracle respond!" said a young female voice.

"Uh…hello!" he said nervously at the unknown object.

"I repeat! Mayday! Mayday! This is Camp Ship A65 of Ur, please Oracle respond!" it said again the young female voice.

"Hello!" he said again in hope that young girl respond.

"This is Arks-mercenary Sophia code 87235, we air-crashed into an unknown planet, location unknown, I think we are in some kind of forest, please any Oracle forces respond!" when the young voice identified herself Sophia, made him surprised, just by the tone of the voice, she couldn't be older than twenties, so young and already a soldier in hire.

"I am Professor Colbert of the Tristain Academy of Magic! Please tell me where you are, soldier!"

"Dammit! No response!" the mercenary cursed, Colbert didn't understand, it seemed that she couldn't hear him, but he could hear her, perhaps the object had a way to speak with her, he thought a little and then something came out the cylindrical object! He quickly grabbed it in hope that he was right.

"Hello?" he said, but she didn't respond.

"Hey tell them that we have children with us! Perhaps they will come quicker!" said another voice, this time it was a voice of an older woman speaking. He sighed in relief that Sophia wasn't alone.

"Lucy! Is not time to joke around!" said the young one angrily, he agreed too "Now that you mention that, would they?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it! Hey the beer survived! Come here to mama!" finished the older woman happily.

"*sigh* Anyway! I left our distress signal on in hope that any Oracle ship passes by! Sophia out!" she finished.

"HEY WAIT!" he was too late.

*back on Lucy and Sophia*

Their land crash was a complete mess, a huge line destruction was made by the ship, and it was lucky for them to have survived, but the ship was really in bad shape, it had lost both its wings, was full of holes and cuts, it was indeed a miracle for them to even be alive. The supply boxes were scattered all round, luckily to Sophia some things were still working like the communication system and the distress beacon, she had just finished sending their distress message and now they just needed to wait.

Lucy just sat there on her driver sit drinking her golden liquor drink happily with her feet crossed on the console "Well, this mission went to another level."

"Stop joking around! Do you know what kind of problem we are in?!" said angrily, she couldn't relax like her partner due her stress.

"Hey, calm down Fifi-chan! At least the planet is civilized!"

"And how do you know that!?" Sophia asked angrily as she tapped her foot quickly.

"When we were falling, I was able to see a pentagonal shape thingy with towers north of here! And by nature, there aren't any pentagonal shapes and towers!"

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" she asked her partner.

"Maybe we will arrive by afternoon if go without any trouble." she answered to her little human partner.

"Then we better start moving! We left the signal in case they found us. I am relieved that I chose Hunter as my second class! This will be a long walk."

Lucy didn't say anything, she simply grabbed her cooler box and some of the supplies boxes and took them with her, she would find this a lot fun.

*at West of Tristain Academy of Magic*

Another tunnel opened when the two Arks arrived, but this time it wasn't Arks, but Darkers. Over 10 Dagan, 15 El Dagan, 3 Kartargot and a Dark Ragne were brought upon this world by accident, these beasts were confused, they couldn't feel the main mind anywhere, there was no master to control them, in an alien place, but there was still the strongest among them, the Dark Ragne.

Confusedly, they followed the massive Darker to East, all they knew is that they were marching to direction of Tristain Academy of Magic, soon Halkeginia would feel something more dangerous than elves, the race Man fears most. The calamity of Life.

End Chapter 1

* * *

**Well this is it for now.**

**Please, reviews are appreciated!**

**See you later!**


End file.
